livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Jonas Psalter (Maidhc)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Level: 01 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellan, Orc Seithr, HaGruut Deity: Iraznog (The Root) First Seen: TBA Location: TBA Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +02 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +02 (05 pts) CON: 10 +00 (00 pts) INT: 12 +01 (02 pts) WIS: 15 +03 (03 pts) +02 Racial CHA: 14 +02 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Inquisitor) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Fighter ) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Fighter (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Falchion: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d04+3, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Wpn Heavy Flail: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: +2 TH @ Range (10') Cestus: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Bestial: +2 Perception Chain Fighter: Proficient w/ Flail & Heavy Flail Dire Flail & Spiked Chain are Martial Weapons Darkvision: 60' Shaman's Apprentice: Bonus Feat (Endurance) Class Features Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shield), Simple Weapons Hand & Repeating Crossbows, Longbow, Shortbow Deity's Favored Weapon (Falchion) Judgement: Variable Bonuses Lasting through Combat (1/Day) Monster Lore: Add WIS Bonus to Knowledge Checks for Determining Weakness Stern Gaze: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Sense Motive & Intimidate Checks Fighter (Savage Warrior) Armor/Weapons: None Yet Bonus Feat: None Yet Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP (Minimum 0) Capable (General): +1 Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Local) is Class Skill Feats (Shaman's Apprentice) Endurance: +04 to Various Checks & Saves Sleep in Light/Medium Armor w/o Penalty (Level 01) Enforcer: Intimidate as Free Action when Deal NL Damage w/ Melee Weapon Skills Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01) (Inquisitor) 00 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; (Fighter ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 2 -1 -4 Jump (< 30') Appraise 1 1 +0 Bluff 2 * 2 +0 Climb 1 * 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 2 * 2 +0 Disable Device 2 -1 +0 Disguise 2 * 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 2 +0 Heal 2 * 2 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana) * 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Engnrng) 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Geography) 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (History) 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Local) 6 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Nobility) 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Linguistics 1 +0 Perception 8 1 3 2 +2 (Bestial) Perform ( ) 2 2 +0 Profession ( ) * 2 +0 Ride 1 * 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 3 * 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Sleight of Hand 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft * 1 +0 Stealth 1 * 2 -1 +0 Survival 6 1 3 2 +0 Swim 1 * 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Prayer List 0 Level (At Will) Level 1 (02/Day) * Detect Magic * Ear Piercing Scream * Guidance * Wrath * Read Magic * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character